The Glass Serpant
by Loki-The Angel of Death
Summary: When Loki and Draco get married, Jareth the Goblin King comes to the wedding. He burned Loki and Dracos trust on him, will he able to ever earn it back?


What happens after the wedding.baw baw ba bum! -Loke' +Draco -Jareth+ Moro CHAPTER 1 THE WEDDING After their wedding Moro and Jareth some serious .aaa. problems. Jareth wanted to move back to his castle. Which Moro was more than happy to do. They tired this for a while but Moro ended up pulling her hair out about living with thousands of ugly creatures with an IQ of a raisin. (Yum raisins).then they had more.aaa.problems but I don't want to get into that because Moro will kick my ass! (Yep)  
  
Me and Draco (Draco and I, shut up and get the hell out of my fricken story!) had a wonderful wedding until Jareth started snoring in the back of audience right as they were going to kiss and Loke' walked gracefully over kicked him in the balls." AAAA!" then he started toward the bride with his arms out stretched out with his twitching fingers ready to place them around her neck but she said "don't touch the bride because the groom doesn't want to hear it" then Draco started beating up Jareth. Jareth did his very best to make wedding the worse thing in the world next the bog of eternal stench.  
  
He took the normal wine and put goblin wine instead and every body whose smart knows what that does (read the fan fiction story "Autumn" you'll see what I mean.) He tripped Loke' on the dance floor when her and Draco danced their first dance. He pooped on Aunt Karen ...in his owl for of course (jeez he's not that gross). He flew away with the presents and. He ate the cake before they could cut it.  
  
At the end of the wedding which was a total disaster, Loke' was in tears as she ran to her room and Jareth was looking very proud of himself as he watched Moro run after Loke'. Draco was glaring at Jareth and said "you're such a jerk! I really looked up to you!" he still glaring at him and walked toward his and Loke's room CHAPTER 2 TWO WEEKS AFTER THE WEDDING Loke' hadn't talked to Jareth at all since the wedding and she didn't intend on it. Moro and Draco would make very awkward confusion, both answered them normally and Loke' tried not to look at Jareth but it was very hard because Moro would always sit next the monster (well he is a GOBLIN!). She would like to look at Moro she didn't destroy one of the biggest moments in her life.her boyfriend did.  
  
Loke' and Draco's house was very large and it pretty much said to anyone passing by 'I'm so much better than you so don't even bother knocking will just send you away...don't step on the grass!'. It had 5 floors and 45 rooms on each floor! The only house bigger than theirs was Lucius and Narissa's manor.the original Malfoy Manor.  
  
"I'm going up stairs; I come back down in a little while." Loke' said giving her new husband a small kiss, smiled kindly at Moro and walked past Jareth making no notice that he was in the room. Than she disappeared.  
  
Loke' looked around the large room at the top of the house. It was painted a light gray with a cozy looking couch in the center. But the most marvelous part was the huge stain glass window. The window was so huge it took up a whole wall and it crept to part ceiling . It had a large glittering green serpent in the center. It was so beautiful, the way the light streamed through the colored glass. Loke' walked over and laid down on the couch with her face smushed into one of the pillow. She laid there for a while, lost in thought. Then she pulled a Chinese looking journal with a symbol on the cover from under one of the cushions. she looked at the symbols, the symbol meant peace. "There's none around here is there around here" .she thought out loud. She wrote every thing in it. She wrote about the wedding, she wrote about how she was so happy that she was finally getting married! She stopped writing for just a moment to remember what a wonderful feeling it was walking down the row with her best friend smiling her. She remembered the look on Draco's face.so proud and sure of his decision.then about that Jareth. She wrought about how he ruined her wedding.on purpose! She wrote of the tears that had spilled from her eyes. Then she heard something behind her.she turned quickly and saw a white owl staring at her with eyes full of concern.no it was all most like sadness. Sadness so deep it made her decide that it wasn't Jareth's fault; he's just stupid and immature. (Hey! I'm just telling the truth!) Then the owl flew through a hole at the top of the stain glass window. CHAPTER 3 Loke' stared after the owl, wishing she had a video camera so she could always remember that beautiful moment..(yeah right .heres what she really wanted it for.)wishing she had a video camera so she could black mail Jareth with the tape and show everybody that the so called 'terrible Goblin King' could be so .so.sappy!  
  
"Well that was pretty cool.but now I feel like shopping!" Loke' said jumping off the couch and then she disappeared.  
  
[pic] [pic]-Loke' and Draco ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Guys lets go shopping!" Loke' shrieked as soon as she landed in her living room but she was shocked to see nobody but Draco. "What? Shopping? Now? It's almost midnight!" "Ohhhhhhh! Where are Jareth and Moro?" Loke' said dumbly "What do you think? They went home!" "Stop acting like your 16!"Loke' said sharply Draco stared at her for a moment and finally got what she meant and stuck his tongue at her! "So immature."Loke' said sitting next to her husband and putting her head on his shoulder" but I love you anyway..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING "Hello" said Moro into the phone at about 7:30 in the morning "hey Moro! It's Loke' we have to go shopping!" "OK!" Moro said excitedly in to the receiver "oh yeah bring J" "OK. but why." "see ya!" LATER THAT DAY "Hey Loke'! what's that your looking at?" Moro said as reached her best friend in all the hustle and bustle. "nothing" Loke' said very quickly and hiding some thing behind her back. "right" Moro said. "hey where's J? you said he was coming!" Loke' yelled rather more urgently than normal. "he's getting a pretzel" "since when did Diagon Alley have pretzels?" Loke' said dumbly. Moro shrugged. "what ever lets go find him." "you want a pretzel too, don't you?" Loke' said with a smirk "shut up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"hey guys!" Jareth said poppy up right behind Moro causing her to all most have a heart attack. "hey Jareth, how ya been?.oh and thanks" Loke' said turning to see Jareth. "your welcome" he said giving her a small smile. Moro looked at Loke' waiting for her to attack Jareth. Then she looked at the smiling Jareth and back at Loke'. Then her jaw dropped and her eyes became really big and they slide out of focus. The minutes passed at she just stood there with her big eyes and her mouth wide open. It was the bird landing in her mouth that brought her back to life. "..you bastard you you're cheating on me already!" Loke' stared at her dumbly trying to figure out what she just said and when she did she threw-up all over the street! "jeez Moro you have a sick mind, I just married the love of my life and you thought."she looked at Jareth and winced "no offense Jareth." "non taken" he said looking at Loke' and he to winced. But Moro wasn't satisfied. Jareth looked at Moro and kissed her forehead "Moro I love you.." Loke' didn't listen to the rest she was distracted by the witch selling broomsticks. [pic]-Moro and Jareth 


End file.
